


A Lot to Talk About..

by Wabbajackle



Series: 2020- The year that became a decade! [1]
Category: Bee and PuppyCat, Bee and PuppyCat: Lazy in Space
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Aliens, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Magic, Other, Outer Space, Reader-Insert, Reunions, Romance, Sad, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wabbajackle/pseuds/Wabbajackle
Summary: Not a day went by that you hadn't thought of your past life, but it was as it sounded-- the past.At least you had Puppycat to visit as the days kept on passing by, though it seemed the secrets you kept from him might have just gotten a bit harder to hide.
Relationships: PuppyCat/Reader (Bee and Puppycat), Space outlaw /reader(Bee and Puppycat)
Series: 2020- The year that became a decade! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786936
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	A Lot to Talk About..

Not a day went by that you didn’t think of your previous life, in awe of the ground you walked on, the chair you sat in, the atmosphere you dwelled in. But days did go by, and so did something else, that you couldn’t quite place.

A day on Earth was your yesterday, and tomorrow. For someone who had lived the life you had, it all just blurred now. Some might think that living so long, it’d make sense that you’d eventually fall out of love with life, for others it hardly crossed their minds. For you, you didn’t really care. You just didn’t care to think about it, you were apathetic to the idea. 

So what was special about today? Not much, really, except well, a lot. A whole lot of things ended up happening which were unexpected, as only happened whenever you got a visit from Puppycat. 

It started with a few pattering knocks on your front door. You halted your rocking, and got up, walking softly on the old floorboards so as not to annoy yourself with the noise. The door swung open, he let himself in. 

“You look.. Miserable.” He reached his arms up, not denying your statement. You bent down and plucked him up, just as he’d wanted. Holding him across your chest, you ran a hand down his back, giving him the rub down. If he wasn’t fighting you or yelling something at you for petting him, something must’ve been up. 

“Puppycat?” You looked down at him with worry while still patting him up and down, amazed that he hadn’t swatted your hand away yet. Usually he’d at least pretend to be annoyed by you, but today he didn’t even lift a muscle. 

“No.” Hardly even a response, as if he was so sluggish he couldn’t even complain properly anymore. What a nightmare, you were right, he truly was down in the dumps if he couldn’t even muster up the energy to insult you somehow. 

So that meant it was your job to cheer him up, and put some life into him. Whatever Bee did this time, it really sucked the characteristic rage out of him. How were you going to go about doing that? Being purposely optimistic! He hated that. 

“Well, we could do my favorite thing.” You grinned, reaching up to flick his ear, which made it twitch as he groaned into your shoulder. At least it was a response, a moody response, that was something out of him. 

“Eat a tub of icecream and cry?” A vein on your forehead bulged. It hardly took any effort to get him back to his usual rude and sarcastic demeanor. 

“No. It’s ‘do nothing.’ Do, nothing.” You said, and then reiterated a second time, your eye twitching. Anyways, Puppycat wasn’t only rude and sarcastic, he could be surprisingly well thought and even insightful, to the point he was almost supportive, but that was on an off day. The two of you just got along better in his bickering and your falsely positive persona, not when it flipped with him being deep and philosophical while you edged near cynical or unfazed. 

You had your reasons to feel the way you did, you had been around for a lifetime, after all, and that was as you avoided the creaky floorboards and dusty bangles of crystals strung on strings cascading from door frames to curtains. You loved your weathered old house, but you did not have the same fondness for its screeches, though you were too lazy and perhaps nostalgic to replace the now old, dulled wood. 

Amazing how it aged, when you remembered having built it with Violet, the then mayor of a little growing settlement. The first humans to settle the island thought you were faeries or something, it was funny. She did have the look, and the feathers. You were much more normal looking, in comparison, aside from some.. Tricks, in case anything needed some moving along. You worked in silence, though the island children all loved to play around you because they were quick to catch onto your secret. 

“Euuuuuuuugh.” Back to Puppycat. You set him down as gently as you could, though his paw got stuck on the fabric of your shirt for a second. Carefully hooking your finger around his arm, you lifted the fabric and angled his claw until he was free, but it left a little snag in the fabric. Oh well, it wasn’t that important to you anyways. 

You left him there, and took light steps to the kitchen. 

At the thought of Violet, a brief flash of white hair and big, fluffy eyebrows clouded your mind in reminiscence. Subtly cute, annoyingly deep- though sometimes screechy voice, silly habit of messing with his sleeves, strangely kind and thoughtful when he thought no one was watching- 

Your hand twitched, the door to the fridge cracking open before you even touched it, and the light switch flicking the other way. You knew better. He was gone now. You knew why you shouldn’t be thinking about him. Emotions were a volatile thing, after all, and they did not mix well with rusted magic. 

You were past that life now. Living as a human was easy, it was something you did before, and it was certainly something that you could do now. At least, you tried. Not much was different between you and them, except for some subtleties that were easily overlooked and hidden if you just kept them in check. 

You sighed, clicking a nail to the countertop. You didn’t feel like doing anything, though maybe something chilled to sip on would be nice. Since it was warm out, and the sun was yet to set because of the longer days that came with summer. 

One oblong pitcher of ice filled water in hand, as well as a few sprigs of mint from a cute little pot on the windowsill and some drink mix before setting it on the counter and plopping them in. The ice clanked against the glass as you came over and set it down on the coffee table just in front of him, though he leaned over to keep his eyes on the TV screen since you got in his way. 

“It’s time for Pretty Patrick Lunch Time!” A little drawn dog came onto the screen, as well as the title which had been written in bubbly pastel letters. Mints and lemon drops still in the wrapper crinkled as you grabbed a handful, then turned to him, plopping down on the couch beside him. You liked having different variations of the candies, some softer, some striped, and some shaped like little life preservers. Even if they were all just little mints, the shape and texture did a lot to change the flavor, and having the option to choose was nice. 

His eyes didn’t leave the screen, but he took a lemon drop as you held your hand out to him, and you sat the rest on the table in front of you. You also had the pitcher full of water, so you poured a glass for him while he folded his wrapper into a little plastic ball. You probably still had old wrappers stuffed between the cracks because of his habit of leaving them there, but it was alright, what was a couch without surprises inside?

The screen changed from the title card to a shot of the mayor, Pretty Patrick, who seemed to have a slice of vanilla cake today. Your mouth could water at that piece of cake, it looked delicious. Curses, now you had a craving. At least you had these candies to hold you over, you could think about heading down to the bakery later. 

“Mmm. Cake.” He agreed with your sentiment, his little teeth clacking against the lemondrop he’d plopped into his mouth. He bit and chewed his candies, and sometimes you did too. Though you had to be a bit more cautious because they had a habit of flaking into little sharp pieces which sometimes you sliced your tongue on.

Unlike the squeaky floors, his clacking teeth were somewhat soothing of a sound, and paired with the soft light coming from the TV you sat back, letting the breeze from the fan cool you while also sinking into the cushy backrest. It wouldn’t hurt to just close your eyes. 

Pretty Patrick’s calm voice and the clinking of ice ended up being the last thing you heard, before presumably some time had passed. You didn’t even realize you were asleep, so you must’ve been out cold pretty quickly. Eyes now open, you found the TV turned off, as well as his body slumped against yours, his glass half empty and the ice all melted. The condensation on the sides of the glass had reflected the gentle orange light from the street lamp outside. 

You also had a blanket on, all of the sudden. He must’ve gone and grabbed it while you were asleep, hopefully you didn’t snore. A stiff arm lifted, you reached over to pull the blanket up on him, but with the jingle of his bell, a flash of pink light blinded you and you yanked your hand away. 

Slight panic settled in as he came to, and saw you holding the striped envelope, still sealed. He wasn’t going to have to explain this, was he? He didn’t even know where to start, and he probably should have told you much sooner, about everything, but he felt like a monster. He didn’t deserve your pity, and he hardly deserved your time, but he was selfish and when he’d found out you were living here, he went against any better judgement he had. 

Reading down the contract, your eyes shifted to him. Instead of confusion, or even anger, like he’d expected after the many hypothetical scenarios he’d thought over countlessly, you looked.. sad, and somehow desperate. You never once talked about him, or even seemed to have any thought of him, so he figured you were just better off forgetting him. He was Puppycat now, and you were you, though a different you, a quieter, tired-er, much harder to understand you, and he realized just how much the two of you were keeping from each other, both back then and right now. 

You didn’t realize it, but you were shaking. You always said you were over your past, that you were happy and comfortable here on Earth, but as soon as the chance to return to it came along, you were met with an unexpected feeling. 

“Puppycat, is it okay if we go on this temp job?” He blinked at the waiver in your voice. He figured you’d never want to do that kind of work again, now that you were living such a comfortable life, just as you fantasized about with him, staring up at thousands of twinkling stars. He thought you wanted this. You said you wanted this, so he never said anything. What would he say? What could he say, even? 

“Okay.” Was all he could say. Of course. Of course he’d have you come with him, he wanted nothing more than to be off fighting monsters and goofing off on missions, though he could hardly believe it was happening. You shouldn’t have even been alive, you were human, and humans, they aged. When he saw you, just standing in a cafe, unassuming, he made Bee come with him, and they sat there, staring at you, a blush on his face as you looked over, confused. 

You held the bent paper toward him, and he realized you’d been waiting for him to pat it with his paw. As he did, the couch disappeared from underneath you, and you both fell at a rapid speed, sparkles looking like streaks of light with how fast you were going. It ended just as abruptly as it started, and sparkles were replaced with a much wider, blacker expanse. In the middle of it sat Tempbot, who had been waiting for you. Though, right away as you floated over, ogling at her with a sense of awe and nostalgia, she spoke. 

“Puppycat, and..” Tempbot took a second look. “Oh. It’s you.” 

“Hi, Tempbot.” You waved meekly, suspended in the air next to him. You looked over at him, remembering he wouldn’t know that the two of you were acquainted, and let out a lengthy puff of air. You wouldn’t have guessed he was a temp, but it did make sense, cat-dogs didn’t exactly occur naturally on Earth, you were just desensitized after so many years of space. Be he was still here, and you supposed he was probably at least a bit curious. 

“I guess there’s a lot I haven’t told you..” You glanced downward, poking your fingers together. As you said that, Tempbot just had to butt in. 

“Oh. Awkward.” You sent a glare at her. “But we don’t have time to chit-chat, it’s time for uniform assignment.” She opened her mouth wide, and a blue light cast over you. It felt weird being changed after years of putting on and taking off your clothing physically. 

“Off to Cupboard Planet. Ahhhhh-” Right. Entering her mouth. That was also something that felt weird after so much time. 

Both of you landed on your feet, but he fell on all fours, little black boots on each of his paws, as well as a change of his eyebrows and ears to the color black, with a plaid purple replacement of his collar.

You looked down at yourself, holding out your arms. Tempbot had changed you into more formal clothes, and a big black overcoat that bunched at the elbow with extra ruffled fabric. You supposed the two of you were supposed to match, because your collar had an inner plaid lining that was the same color and pattern as his. 

At the sight of him attempting to walk, you snorted. 

“Come here.” You crouched down, waving a hand. Now that his eyebrows were black he looked somehow even less amused, and you didn’t want to laugh at him, but it was cute. Charming, maybe. He jingled with each strained wave of his limbs, but you held your hands out, wanting to help him out. “You don’t have to walk like that.” You pulled the boots off of his front paws. 

“Like what?” He asked as you set them on the ground beside you, straightening back up. The fabric of your coat hit his face and he didn’t look happy about it, but as he looked up to you who sort of towered over him in this form, he blushed slightly, turning his head shyly. 

You didn’t answer him, you kept your gaze forward, it seemed you were on a square planet, and the tiles were cream and white, checkered for miles. That wasn’t the only thing, cupboards seemed to hover in the air, some small, some gigantic, as if posted on invisible walls. There was also a countertop, and a stove, and a floating window. It seemed to be a kitchen in space, just a kitchen in space. Meh, seemed tame enough. 

“Where's our boss?” You looked around, but then right as you said it, a cupboard floated over, and it had little twig hands and feet, a little face on the door. 

“Hello! You must be the workers I called for!” It spoke, waving its tiny hand. “I’m Speedee, short for Spice Drawer! I keep all of the spices on this planet, but someone borrowed one of my spices and lost it! I need you to look around and check with the other cupboards to see if it was accidentally put back in the wrong place before the Chef comes back!” Speedee pointed to a double door, and looked back to you. “So you think you can find it for me?” It swung open it’s door, and pointed at the spot where the missing spice was supposed to go. 

“Yeah- we can look for it.” Said you, as you held your hand out for him to take. He stared at it for a moment, but once he saw that you’d been waiting for him to take it, he did. 

“Great! I’ll be here, waiting!” You nodded and went to start your mission when your boot clicked. So did his, at the same time. You blinked, and looked down. There were.. Wheels on your shoes? Fantastic- absolutely amazing. 

Though, the bumps from the tiles might end up being a problem if you wanted to use them. That was, until you walked forward having popped them back in, and opened the first cabinet. This one didn’t have a face, unlike Speedee, so you grabbed it by the notch and swung it open, only to be met with some sparkles, and some flashing lights. It opened up to a completely different room, which was angled on a slope, and had funky looking walls going down a curved corridor. 

“Hmm. Smells like a bowling alley.” You grinned, and before he could prepare himself, you tugged him along, coat flapping behind you. 

“AAA- AAA- AAA- AAAAAAAA!” He screamed, flailing his one free arm. The slope was pulling you down, and neither of you could stop. The floor was waxed like a bowling lane, and sure enough, as neon lights flashed and the patterns on the walls continued to swirl and squiggle in odd shapes, you quickly barreled towards a row of bowling pins. Spinning around to protect him from the impact, you got in front of him and were rolling backwards uncontrollably. Next was your turn to let out a shriek, as they collided with your back, and sent you flying. 

You fell on something soft, with him safely in your arms, though you bounced a few times. He was tangled in the flaps of your coat, and you couldn’t get up, but you just laughed and he halted in his scramble to get off you. 

“Puppycat!” You threw your hands up, waving around at the field of padded grass you’d landed in. “Look!” It was amazing, just a grand expanse of blue sky and swaying blades of green. Oh how you missed going on missions! 

You sat up, helping him off. He fell into the grass next to you, and shuddered. Alright, you’d admit, that was mildly terrifying, but it was wicked fun! And you didn’t feel all too sore, like you would have expected, probably because of falling onto something soft. “Is it alright if I explain later?” You grinned slightly nervously, hoping he wasn’t mad at you. 

He just sighed, sitting up when another cabinet door spawned out of thin air, right in front of him. He sputtered, his fur raising in shocked terror. 

You reached over, and opened it, though there was nothing inside. It was just an empty cabinet. So, you shut it, and opened it again. Still nothing, until you looked closely, and realized there was another door on the back of the first door. Creepy, and cool. You opened that one too, and got pulled into it by a hook. 

Then you were falling, and your hand slipped away while you reached for him, calling his name in panic. 

You fell into a pool of, something, with a splash, and held your breath the best you could while also shutting your eyes tight. So this was it, then. You were going to drown, and until someone found you, you’d be stuck in a dark expanse, unable to move, yet unable to die. 

You couldn’t hold it anymore. You took a deep gasp in, expecting your lungs to be filled with water, but instead, you were just fine. You peeked one eye open, and then blinked. 

“Woah--” You looked around. It was like you were at the bottom of a swimming pool, the surface of the water casting blue light onto the tiled and striped floor. You spun around, looking in all directions, but it seemed Puppycat was no longer with you. 

It was only then that the panic settled in. Of course you’d been in danger plenty of times, but the worst thing that could ever happen was getting separated from- 

He wasn’t here. You were alone now. All of them were gone, they grew up, they went off, they wandered away. You were the only one left. Did you forget that?

. . .

You were alone. 

But you wouldn’t let yourself cry, not then, not now. You had to get out of here, and find Puppycat, as well as that spice. You’d probably know it when you saw it, but you’d rather just try getting out of here first. 

How would you start? You’d have to look for a cabinet door. Or.. you could try swimming up. 

You made a motion with your arms and jumped up, but it didn’t do much. It probably looked silly though, he would have laughed at you for it, and you would have bickered back and forth before saying something to focus back on the task at hand. 

You’d have to be more careful, you knew better than to.. to... of course! You were forgetting one thing!

“I’m magic, babey..” You whispered, taping your foot on the ground. Sure enough, you were able to summon a glowing bubble, big enough to float yourself to the surface. You then snickered at yourself. It sounded more like something he would say, and you could imagine his deep voice crackling as he dragged out the words, trying to sound cool. 

You hated that you ever liked his stupid annoying voice, because of course if he knew that it would inflate his ego bigger than a giant space balloon. In hindsight, maybe you should have let him know just how much you enjoyed him and his commentary, and just how much better he made life by just.. being him. 

Nah. It probably would have gotten to his head, and he already had teased you enough. 

You were getting close to the top of the pool, when the light started getting brighter, hurting your eyes. You heard the splash as you surfaced and shivered, suddenly feeling cold, since you were soaking wet. 

You willed the bubble to float over to the edge, though the pool seemed a lot smaller from the surface. Once you were on solid ground, you laughed in triumph, half expecting him to be laughing along too. 

Though he wasn’t here, it almost felt as if you were back in the past, by his side, being idiots and getting yourself into danger. The sound of your laugh however, was heard by someone else. 

“Hey kid! You’re not supposed to be in here!” A giraffe with a red cap on and arm floaties waved his hoof, and you knew what the rule was. If someone was yelling at you, or seemed angry, run away! As a space outlaw, it was probably better if you weren’t reported to the agency, because even though Tempbot didn’t seem to mind you, that didn’t mean you weren’t still labeled a criminal because of one particular space alien. You headed toward the door in a mad scramble to not be seen, but he tried to stop you. “Wait! That’s the-” You swung the door open, and someone dropped their soap. “-Shower room.” His voice died out behind you. 

“AAAH! Sorry!!” You covered your eyes, but they all just looked at each other, and back to you. “Why? You should be showering too. You just got out of the pool, didn’tcha?” A little koala with a silly face and squinting eyes asked, kindly waddling over to hand you a bar of soap. You took it, hesitantly, and looked down at yourself. You were still fully clothed, though dripping wet. 

You flushed, clutching onto your soaking clothes defensively as the giraffe man had the door shut on him, but someone waved to get your attention. “I’ll take your clothes, we can have them dried off in no time!” Your cheeks definitely burned. “Aww, what’s the matter? Don’t be shy!” Another one smiled, and you were definitely feeling a little pressured. 

“Yeah, strip, hahahaha.” You froze, spinning around. “Oli-” You questioned, but couldn’t finish before a facet turned on. The chatter of the other animals got drowned out but the current of rushing water being dumped onto you. 

You fell to the ground, less than happy while pushing your hair out of your eyes. “-ver. Ugggh.” You groaned. Now you were hearing things too? He wasn’t literally here with you, just because it felt like it. 

Wiping your eyes off, you looked around, no longer in the shower room. This was definitely one of the weirder jobs you’d done. Tempbot could’ve at least given a little warning, you thought this was gonna be an easy mission. It seemed like one, at first, until the cupboards ended up turning into pocket dimensions. However were you going to find that spice, or Puppycat, even? You could be here for days!

“What do you mean? I’m right here?” You froze up again. There he was, standing in front of you, just on the other side of the line that you hadn’t even noticed. That’s all there was, a white line, the rest you were floating in was just void. 

“Man, you look horrible.” He grinned, crossing his arms. He was really.. In front of you? A tear slid down your cheek. He froze up, shock written all over his face. “Are you.. Crying?” 

You told yourself you wouldn’t cry if you ever saw him again, but hearing his stupid voice, and looking at his stupid fluffy eyebrows, you couldn’t stop yourself. You brought your hands up to your face, unable to stop them from gushing out. You felt horrible. You never once wanted to cry like this in front of him. 

“So what if I am?” You blubbered, not doing well to compose yourself as flowers and stars popped into existence. He watched them sprinkle the space surrounding you, and with a bittersweet ghost of a smile, reached forward, his hand stopping just at the line- revealing a thin sheet of glass between the two of you. “Oh, that makes sense. You magicked yourself, didn’t you?” He folded his hands behind his head, leaning back. 

You crumpled, though there was no floor to fall onto, so you just slumped down onto invisible ground. You did? He wasn’t really here then after all? 

“Part two of that is, I’m not exactly fake either.” He bent down, trying to get as close as he could. “I knew about your magic-- you were bad at hiding it--” Your eyebrow twitched, though a pathetic little gasp of a chuckle came from your mouth. You really were, weren’t you? You did your best to hide it but there were really a lot of close calls since you couldn’t exactly help yourself around him. “--but I didn’t know it could transcend time and space. So, you’re in the future, aren’t you?” You looked up at him, eyes wide, suddenly registering what he said. So this was him? He really was real? This was him, some point in the past? Oh no, and all those times it rained petals and you kicked them under things, he knew about that too?

“Oliver!” You pressed against the glass, desperately. “Oliver please-” You scrunched up, trying to hide your face even though you wanted to look at him for as long as you could, as if looking away would make him disappear. “I-” You tried as hard as you could, but you couldn’t tell him anything, it was as if something was stopping you. 

Seeing this, he understood. “I know. You can’t say anything that will possibly spoil the future, but I know.” His eyes softened. It was hard seeing you like this, knowing that there’d be a day the two of you would no longer be able to see each other. 

But he couldn’t fall apart in front of you, no matter how hard it was, if anything, if you were this big of a mess, it meant he really meant something to you. He was glad to know that after you left suddenly, though averted his eyes.

“This is just a dream for me, but it seems like you’re having a hard time right now. So.. Is there anything I can do..?” He kept his eyes cast downward, though a little whale appeared on his side of the glass, and suddenly so did a bunch of petals and glitter in the shape of moons and stars. He reached his hand out, cupping some of them. You were still magic, maybe there was something you could do, after all. Whatever it was, he knew you could. He looked up, a sudden hopeful smile on his face as his eyes went big, and you flushed with a hiccup, colorful bubbles wobbling out from your mouth. 

“I’m sorry!!” You hiccuped again. He hunched forward, laughing loudly at the way you flustered and trying to stop himself so as not to embarrass you. “Just pretend that didn’t happen!!” You screeched, waving your hands and accidentally magicking more things. Suddenly, you sat in a meadow, surrounded by thousands of twinkling stars, though the glass was still there, separating the two of you.

He leaned against it, and looked up, a wistful glance full of his hopes and dreams, all being sent to them. You remembered staring at them, and him, for hours until the sun rose on your favorite little secret planet. He and the princess had their own secret spot, but so did you. Arguably yours was better, even if you never saw theirs. It just was. 

“It’s been a while since we came here together.” He sighed, and you realized. This must’ve been after you left. You left him already, and here you were, visiting him after what was years for you, and likely not even months for him. He wasn’t transformed yet, or betrayed by the princess like Violet had told you, after the fact, in her return to Earth alone in the ship. Suddenly you felt bitter, knowing you couldn’t be there to protect him, and you couldn’t even warn him now. 

“Next time I see you, I’m going to make fun of you for being such an ugly crier.” He piped up, but you didn’t even have it in you to be annoyed. Next time. You smiled, though he turned back around when he heard you sniffling some more, your face buried in your wrists as you wiped them away. 

He could do one thing, even if it wasn’t much. “Don’t give up, alright ___?” He could remind you of a promise you made to each other. You still had to find a place to call home amongst the stars, a place that would take all of you for who you were, just a bunch of misfits in a spaceship, wandering around and doing jobs for reward. “Don’t give up, and I won’t either. We have to make it, remember? We promised.” 

“I love you.” He seemed to stiffen. Those words that you hated had forced themselves out of you without your wanting to say them. Your chest burned, and you knew he didn’t feel the same way. He was in love with the princess, but something made you tell him, even if it was the last thing you ever wanted him to know. “Sorry.” Was all you could say after. 

“No.” He shook his head, and suddenly, the meadow started to collapse as your feelings snapped in two. But he wasn’t done. “I should have realized it before it got to the point it did.” 

You didn’t know which part he was talking about, your feelings or the fight, but it didn’t really matter now. He looked up, wrinkles under his eyes. It still didn’t fix it, and he was the one who had been encouraging you. All of the things he didn’t see because he didn’t want to, it was all his fault. “It’s okay.”

You were bitter saying this next part, knowing how the story ended. 

“Go be happy with your princess.” 

The stars above started to spin, and made round streaks in the sky, before some started to fall, and rain down as little drops of water. He looked like he still had something to say, but just like that, you were drenched with rain. 

You sat up with a gasp and flailed around, trying to shelter yourself from the oncoming torrent splashing over you. Except, you were perfectly dry now, and back in your normal clothes.

You sighed, realizing Puppycat was watching, his collar still pink and his ears still brown. It was just a dream after all. Somehow, knowing that, you were a little disappointed. 

“You talk in your sleep.” 

He didn’t say anything else, but he looked back where the coffee table was, and picked up a small box, placing it on your lap.

“They paid in confectionery goods.” He shrugged, and you realized that all of that, or, some of that, really just happened. You didn’t know what was real, and what wasn’t. Was all of it real? If so, how did you end up back here?

“You were crying like a baby.” You furrowed your brow at him, suddenly irked. “You’re an ugly crier.” He added, and a vein on your forehead bulged. 

“Oh, well, I’m sorry.” You grumbled, but he seemed to be thinking something. It wasn’t your fault you suddenly had a dream about your idiot alien, and fell asleep at some point. Question was, what parts of the temp job were real and what weren’t? 

“Again, you’re an ugly crier.” 

..Wait. 

“And you said,” He thought about it for a moment, before doing a terrible impression of you. “Oh Oliver, you’re so handsome, I missed you and would kiss you- but! There’s snot running down my nose and I’m faaar too disgusting to touch your pretty face.” He made a motion with his paws too, but you just stared at him, as if you’d just seen a ghost. He- That brat! But- what- how? Why? 

“Puppycat, you..?” You couldn’t say the words, they sort of just died in your throat. 

“Yes.” He cast his gaze down to the ground. “Me.” 

There was a lot you wanted to ask him, so much that you couldn’t say a word. 

“Ah.” You croaked, nothing coming from your mouth. He already saw how you cried, what were you supposed to do? You felt exposed, and confused. Before you was Puppycat, your good friend, but also your idiot alien that you’d been mourning over for more than a century, apparently. What should you say? 

“You confessed your love to me all those years ago, and I thought it was just a dream!” It was as if he practically sparkled, saying that. And everything that he’d ever said in his melodic, Puppycat voice, suddenly replayed in your head, now in his old voice. In hindsight, it all sounded just like him, now that you thought about it. 

“For the record, I liked you better as just Puppycat.” You deadpanned. 

He put a paw over his chest. “Say what you want, but I know the truth.” More sparkles literally showered down, roses and a spotlight shining over him, and you pinched your nose, realizing it was your doing. When you weren’t careful with your thoughts, your magic could act up in strange ways. 

He looked around at the petals falling onto the ground, and back up at you.

“Fine, but I’m not doing anything about it! You’re a cat, and quite frankly, I’m still really confused about all this!” He crossed his arms, screeching at you “I’m not a cat!” 

.  
.

“You want to kiss me.” You flustered, glad no one else could understand him when he talked. “Puppycat! Oliver! Puppy-ver!” You whisper yelled, cheeks flaring. Some people looked over at you like you were crazy, and others tried to nervously ignore you. 

“Eww no, you’re ugly. Uuugly.” A tiny voice interrupted, and you swore all of his fur raised in both anger and surprise as something plopped into his drink, splashing it onto the table. 

“I’m handsome!!” He defended shouting and batting at the little cricket suddenly in his cup. Before he could end up making a scene you stood out of your chair and pulled him away by his paw, leaving the money on the table. 

The walk back to your house was filled with bickering, since he obviously wanted you to.. Kiss him, and you just didn’t think it was right and definitely didn’t want to end up in jail either. But, finally tired of all of his whining, you snapped, and caved in. 

“Fine. But I’m only doing it once, and you best bet I’m going to feel weird about it after!” You kicked the door open, blushing. So much for a date. Maybe it was a date for him, but you really didn’t feel comfortable dating him while he looked like an animal ...even though you maybe went on a date with a bunny once- an alien bunny- who was humanoid and not as confusing!! Though you also knew he was Oliver, and well, reluctantly you could say you still liked Oliver, even if he was more trouble than he was worth. Especially as a cat. 

Shutting the door so no one could see, you bent down, and picked him up by his armpits. “Hey!!” He screeched, his little velcro bowtie falling off. “What?! You’re getting what you asked for!!” You squint your eyes shut, barely believing you were about to do this. 

Just a quick peck, and then he could stop pestering you. 

You leaned forward, and he brought a paw to your cheek, a flash of light forcing you to whip open your eyes. You sputtered, now that he was suddenly too heavy to hold up, and started to fall backwards. 

He caught you as quick as he could, and you ended up in a weird dip, his ears pivoted back as he looked down at you, concerned. 

This must have been a joke. There was no way something so cliché was really happening right now. Dreaming? You really did drown in that pool, and all of this was the dream while you were permanently on the brink of death for the rest of your life. That had to be it. 

He blinked at you, and you blinked at him. Then? He dropped you onto the floor, the resulting groans from the old wood assaulting your ears. 

“Oh no!!” He panicked, looking down at himself. “What are we gonna tell Bee?!” He then stopped, and raised his hands, squishing the little brown tufts of fur that weren’t supposed to be there. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAH” He screamed, and all of the surrounding birds in the area flew away in panic.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Puppycat doesn't have an official name as the space outlaw, I named him after Oliver the Vocaloid who voices him as Puppycat. Figured since he had to have a name, it shouldn't be just completely random. 
> 
> Hope you liked it, I haven't written anything in a while, and I know I'm a terrible writer, but I really wanted to write something for Bee and Puppycat and will support the show however I can :P
> 
> To be continued? Maybe, I might write more, that all depends on if people actually like this sort if thing.
> 
> I didn't edit this at all, so if you see typos, please tell me :')
> 
> Also, all of Puppycat's dialog was in italics, but AO3 seemingly didn't like that now did it?


End file.
